1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an intermediary device configured to offer a delivery service for replacement components of a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as disclosed in the following patent document, a technique has been developed in which an information processing device having a driver of a printer installed therein monitors a remaining amount of a colorant, e.g., ink, used in the printer and, when the remaining amount of the colorant becomes relatively low, automatically places an order for the colorant.